Ginger Zee
| died = | hometown = Orange, California | knownfor = Weather presenter | season = Dancing with the Stars 22 | partner = Valentin Chmerkovskiy | place = 3 | highestscore = 30 (Viennese Waltz, Argentine Tango & Freestyle) | lowestscore = 21 (Samba & Contemporary) | averagescore = 26.3 }} Ginger Renee Colonomos (née Zuidgeest), known professionally as Ginger Zee, is a celebrity from Season 22 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Emmy Award-winner Ginger Zee is Good Morning America's chief meteorologist reporting on the nation's weather throughout the morning broadcast. Previously she was weather anchor for the weekend edition of Good Morning America. Additionally, Zee reports across all ABC News broadcasts and digital platforms and also serves as chief meteorologist for ABC News. Since joining ABC News, Zee has covered almost every major weather event and dozens of historic storms. She broadcast from the devastated Jersey Shore during Hurricane Sandy, the Colorado floods and wildfires, and covered the wreckage from tornadoes in Moore and El Reno, Oklahoma. In 2013, she covered extreme weather conditions, ranging from the Boston blizzard to the record-breaking heat in Death Valley. Zee's love of adventure does not stop at studying the atmosphere in the center of the storm. She has gone para-hawking in Nepal, para-glided from the Himalayas to the Andes, dove with sharks in the Bahamas, rappelled 27 stories down the exterior facade of the Wit Hotel in Chicago, plus has gone ice boat racing and surfing. Prior to joining ABC News, she was a meteorologist at NBC station WMAQ-Channel 5 in Chicago from 2006-2011, also filling in for several NBC and MSNBC News programs. Before that assignment, Zee worked at WOOD-TV in Grand Rapids, Michigan where she part of the Storm Team 8, also covering the environment, science and the impact of weather throughout West Michigan. From 2003-2005, Zee worked at WEYI NBC 25 in Flint, Michigan. She began her career at WLAV FM/ WXMI in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Dancing with the Stars 22 She was partnered with Valentin Chmerkovskiy. They placed 3rd. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", Zee performed with Mark Ballas instead of Chmerkovskiy. Chmerkovskiy performed with Jodie Sweetin. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 3 Due to Goodman being the judge coaching Zee's team during the team-up dance, the viewers scored the dance in his place with the averaged score being counted alongside the remaining judges. Trivia * She works for ABC, on Good Morning America, where all the casting reveals for Dancing with the Stars take place. * She received the first perfect score of the season. * She announced 14 August 2017 that she was expecting her second child. Gallery Ginger-Val-Promo22.jpeg Ginger and Val S22 1.jpg Ginger_Zee_22.jpeg Ginger-Val-Week1-Jive1.jpg Ginger-Val-Week1-Jive2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 1 Jive.jpg Ginger-Val-Week2-Samba1.jpg Ginger-Val-Week2-Samba2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 4 Foxtrot 1.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 4 Foxtrot 2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 4 Foxtrot 3.jpg Ginger and Mark S22 Week 5 Salsa 1.jpg Ginger and Mark S22 Week 5 Salsa 2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 6 Jazz.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 7 Vinnese Waltz 1.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 4.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 5.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 6.jpg Ginger, Val and Artem S22 Week 9 Paso Doble Trio 1.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 9 Quickstep 1.jpg Ginger-Val-Finale-Freestyle1.jpg Ginger Zee S28 Week 1.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 22 contestants